As Time Goes By, It Is Our Destiny To All Die
by Story Village of Awesomeness
Summary: Harry, Percy, and my OC, Nathan, are cousins, all right? But then they get dragged into a boatload of wizarding and demigod adventures, and have laughs, action, romance, and many more! Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

**As Time Goes By, We Finally All Die**

**Chapter 1-The Meeting-Percy's POV**

I was excited. My cousins, my only cousins were coming to New York to live with me. Nathan from Houston, and Harry from England. I pitied both of them because Nathan's parents just died, and Harry's parents died when he was a baby, and he got beaten and starved by his _aunt and uncle_, and their fat son, _Dudley. _But when you put the two together and compare them, it's safe to say that you pity Harry more, but still care for Nathan, too. And also, Harry is the boy-who-lived, and that pretty much means he's The Savior of the Wizarding World, another one of his many titles that I'm not going to go through, because then that'll just bore you to death, and I'm just not in the mood for it today. "Percy!" My mom's voice was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. "Nathan and Harry are going to be here in five minutes, so you best get ready so then you can get to know each other better once they get here." "Geez, mom, I'm not four years old anymore. I'm eleven. But the first part was right, so yeah, I should be getting ready now." But then I heard a knock on the door…

**Harry's POV-Flashback: Yesterday**

I was surprised, nervous, and filled with awe. I had gotten another letter. That wasn't a surprise. I was the boy-who-lived, after all. But what was inside the letter surprised me. It was from Percy and his mom! No doubt there, because of the handwriting. It was saying that I could go live with them if I wanted to, but I had to get the Dursley's permission first. They, of course, said yes. "Don't tell Dumbledore, okay?" I said. "Don't worry, we won't. We're just glad to have you out of here." The Dursleys and I were civil enough, but truth be told, I was glad to be out of here too. "Looks like Sally sent you some plane tickets, so you leave tonight, 5:00 sharp. We will drive you there, but you will go on the plane by yourself." And so I did. The Dursleys drove me, and I rode in the plane by myself. Then the pilot yelled "EVERYONE OFF!" And so we got off.

Present time…

Then, once everybody got off, I went to go search for a cheap taxi. Then, I saw NATHAN?!

**Nathan's POV**

My parents had died. Most people would cry their head off. I only cried a little bit, and that was right after they died, at the funeral, and when I had to go to the stupid orphanage. But then a couple days later, I got a letter from Percy and his mom, and they were saying I could go live with them. Of course, the orphanage said no, and took everything away from me, except a key I had stolen earlier. Then, later that night, I snuck into the room where everything of mine was stored and took it. Then I went to the airport at 6:00, got on at 7:00, left at the same time, and then got off at 8:00. Then I went to go look for a cheap taxi, as I only had 25 dollars, and you needed 50 dollars to get to Percy's home. But instead, I found "HARRY!" I yelled. "NATHAN!" He yelled back. We both rushed forward to greet each other with a manly hug. "Are you going to Percy's house? 'Cause I got invited to live there with them." My comment had a cocky tone to it, but I couldn't help it. It just happened. "Heck yeah." He said. "For the same reason, too." "Alright, how much money do you have?" "25 dollars." "Awesome, because we need 50 dollars altogether to catch the ride to Percy's house." "Then let's do this!" We said together. We then caught a taxi, and rode to Percy's house. On the way, we took in all the skyscrapers, and Times Square. "Pretty cool, huh?" The taxi driver said. "I can tell you're new to New York, so welcome to our city." He then proceeded to drop us off at the exact location. "Bye!" We both yelled. "Man, this is why I like taxi drivers. Some of them may be nice, some not, but they won't ask questions if you don't tell them anything." "Yeah, I agree, but that guy seemed almost a bit _too _nice." "Yeah, but maybe we can see him later." "Alright, come on, let's go." Harry said. We then knocked on Percy's door.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, they're here. Why don't you go answer the door?" "Yeah, I know, I heard. Coming down right now." Then I took a deep breath and answered the door. "PERCY!" Nathan and Harry hugged me. "Hugging me?" I said. "Why, I feel special!" I did my best old lady voice. "Wow, Perce, very nice." Nathan said. I smirked. "But hugging me is even more embarrassing." That was enough for me to break Nathan. "Wow, Percy! You finally broke our cousin!" "The same goes to you, Captain Obvious." Harry went silent, too. "Now Percy, that's no way to treat your family!" my mom said, appearing behind me. Dang it! I got caught in the act! "Are you okay, Harry, Nathan?" mom asked. I gave a look to them that said, _if you don't say something, you're going to be in trouble too. _They both straightened up quickly. "Yes, ma'am, we are." "Oh, and guys? I'm sorry." They both let out a long-drawn sigh. "FINE. It's okay." We then proceeded to get to know each other better, and we also did things like touring one of the many Jackson properties, our mansion. We also played video games all night, and went to bed at midnight. "Good night, guys." I said. "Good night." They said back. "Follow me. We'll be sleeping in my room." There was a bed and a bunk bed, just for us to sleep in. "Goodnight." They muttered sleepily. "Goodnight, guys." I then went to sleep in my bed, as did they.

_**How did you like it? Should I make more? Well, of course I'm going to make more. I was just asking you guys. If I get 5 opinions, I WILL make more, no matter what.**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**Story Village of Awesomeness**_


	2. Nightmare Central

**Chapter 2-July 2, 1991-Harry's POV**

Later that night, after I went to bed, I was plagued by nightmares. They were all about Voldemort and another unknown person discussing important, but evil matters. But then the unknown guy said "Hello, my name is Kronos. Now get out of here, Potter scum!" Then he forcefully kicked me out of the dream-literally. Then I woke up, heavily breathing. But then…I saw the concerned faces of Sally, Percy, and Nathan. Uh-oh. This is going to be a long day.

**Percy's POV**

"I had the same dream as Harry." I said. "Yeah, I agree with the latter." Nathan agreed. "But the million-dollar question is…drumroll, please-"We all laughed. "Why just us? And why were Voldemort and Kronos in the picture?" "I can answer that one." A small voice said. He could possibly be Merlin…Wait, MERLIN?! "Yes, I am Merlin, Percy." He laughed. "But you three… You could do any magical thing, and you're even the heirs to every rich magical family. You will die in 1,000 years, but you will keep on coming back to life after 1 day for another 1,000 years, and then another: the process just keeps on repeating. You three have the biggest magical cores the world has ever known." We were so surprised, I'm surprised we didn't faint. "Come in, Greek Gods…"

**Nathan's POV**

Whoa. Did Merlin say _the _Greek Gods? Sure enough, they came in. Then they introduced themselves. "We want to talk to you." They then led us to a corner. "You three are the sons of all the immortal beings. Nathan, you were born first. Harry, you are second. And Percy, you are third. But of course, being Hecate's children, you all will go to Hogwarts in September." "And I will take you to Gringotts right after Percy's birthday." Sally said. The Greek Gods then said their goodbyes and then left. Harry was finally the first person to break the silence. "Wow…that was a shocking display!" Then 5 hours later, we were ready for bed.


	3. Our Inheritance

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry about using TOO MUCH imagination in the last chapter, but I'm just used to that with writing stories. Maybe I can use a reasonable amount of imagination in the next story, but for this one, the storyline is already set. Sorry 'bout that, folks…**_

**Chapter 3-Our Inheritance-August 20, 1991-Percy**

We left our humble New York mansion at 5:00 AM sharp. We had gotten plane tickets the previous night, and were headed to London to buy the things we needed for Hogwarts, and get our inheritance taken care of. We entered the airport at 5:30, and left to London at 6. "Hey, Harry." Nathan said. "Are you going to be okay handling all that Boy-who-lived flack?" "Yeah, I think so." Harry may seem confident on the outside; but believe me, he's really a very shy guy on the inside. "You _know _you're not going to be okay, because you're too confident for your own good!" I said. "Hey, I am not!" Harry was also scared of one thing: reporters! They've haunted him all his life, but he sure doesn't want them to start now. And needless to say, the Dursleys eventually got very tired of the reporters hounding Harry and them constantly knocking on the door and then come in. One word: stalkers. "Now, now, boys, we're almost there. Can't you just _PLEASE _be quiet for five more minutes until we get there?" "Fine…" We all said. Then, 30 minutes later, we were long gone off the plane. "Let's go to Gringotts first." I said. "Yeah, then we can go to claim our inheritance." Harry said. "Come on, let's go!" Nathan was already way ahead of us, hopping around like a hyperactive bunny. Trust me, you do not want to see the results. But still…how does he do it?

**Nathan**

By the time they caught up to me, we were already inside Gringotts. "Ah, hi, Lady Jackson. How's Lord Poseidon doing?" A goblin said. Merlin had warned us three about them, so I wasn't scared at all. Plus, I knew what I was doing. "Just fine." Sally said. "I suppose your children are here to claim their inheritance?" Oh yeah, just a week ago, Sally had presented us with Muggle and Wizarding world adoption papers, so we were now her sons. "Yes." Just then, we went inside a private room. "Ah, Harry Potter. Do you wish to share your titles with your brothers?" "Yes, because I trust them with my life. Then Percy decided to share his with us, and then it was all up to me. Of course, I said yes, too. "Okay, then. You will be taking the Magical Inheritance Test, or commonly called the MIT, for people who actually know about it. The test itself is very uncommon, but very effective in learning which vaults you have. Are you all ready to start? "Yes!" We said. "Okay, I will be cutting your arm with a tiny knife so one drop of blood can go in there, but then I will use a healing spell to patch it up." "Crap." I muttered. "Percy, you first." He did the test, and he got all immortal being vaults, plus Merlin. "Harry, you next." He got all the rich Wizarding vaults, and the goblin said "Any active rich Wizarding vault that you have (which is pretty much all of them), you are the next heir of." Then finally, it was me last. "Nathan, you have everything else, even the Kings of magical and muggle countries." Then it hit us. "We pretty much have every vault?" Harry asked. "Yep, pretty much." "Lady Jackson, you can come back in now." "Alrighty then, you can get 500 Galleons from my vault for each of us, Percy and Nathan. "Alright, let's go!"

**Harry**

Then, we went into the deep caverns of Gringotts, to the Potter Vault. We then withdrew 500 galleons for each of us, and then went back up top. Then we said goodbye to the goblin, and then left to go get our other things. We then went to Madam Malkin's to get our robes, and then to Flourish and Blotts for books. Then we went to the cauldron store, and to the pet store (we each got an owl). Then finally, there was the wand store. Once we walked in, Mr. Ollivander was already waiting for us. "Hello, Lady Jackson, Percy, Nathan, Harry." "Hello." We all said. Then Mr. Ollivander went to work. He measured us, and then found the right wands for each of us. Or should I say…two for each of us. I got a phoenix feather wand, and a fox fur wand. Nathan got the two most powerful wands in the history of Ollivander's…typical Nathan. And Percy got a Pegasus feather and a chimera feather. Then, we left Ollivanders, and went to Potter Manor, courtesy of Harry (we all thanked him a million times) as our home in England.


End file.
